Suffering
by baduhmtiss
Summary: Just a short story about the suffering one may have after death. SasukexItachi


I still don't want to recall the horrible events. But it's hard to forget something so gruesome. Hard to ignore all the physical and mental torment caused to me by this one man.

How can someone who's claimed to love you be so terrible? How could they willingly do such awful things to you and walk away feeling nothing, or even worse than nothing, be triumphant about the pain? I'll go to bed screaming, scream during the sleep, and wake up screaming still. Or whatever hoarse noises can be choked up out of my throat after the recollection of such animosity.

_"Hey?" I listened to the voice intently, my teeth gritting sharply together, tasting the hard form and the gagging stench of rotting flesh on my tongue.  
The room was black. Darker than black, if that's even possible. And I needed to find a way out, feeling unbelievably helpless isn't something I'm used to being. I couldn't see anything, and the only sense that was working was my field of sound, and even that was beginning to fail on me._

_I listened again to the horrible voice of my brother and clenched my eyes shut. The last thing I would want to see was his twisted face. He took pleasure in seeing me suffer, inflicting the pain and putting me through absolute purgatory. I could feel my blood rising, yet I was still freezing in my nakedness._

_"You do know that this will only continue to be more complex if you struggle? Correct?" He purred and licked my face, releasing a jolt from my somewhat still form. I proceeded to shake like a maniac in an all white room and found myself losing control of my body. The walls seemed to cave in and wherever I was and what I was on limited the movement in my limbs. I could barely even turn my head away from him if I wanted to. And I did._

_"Do you really think I give a __**fuck**__?" I spat out into the darkness, my head reeling wildly and the bile in my throat collecting. "What could you possibly do to me that I haven't already dealt with in life? Huh!?" I started screaming, screaming into nothing probably, because each threat and curse and ramble got no response. "Why don't you just end this…?" I whispered…feeling nothing._

_"Because that would be too simple, and no fun at all. Sweet brother." And then the gas came. I don't know what it was, but I was vomiting up the nothing in my stomach and reeling in my own human waste stench. The smell seemed to curl up in little green wisps and dance around my head like faeries, tormenting me and beckoning me to just do it all over again. Puke again, they'd gain pleasure in that._

_Talons dug into my skin and I opened my eyes again, seeing him looking me dead in the face. Laughing maniacally. He licked my face again, gaining a similar burn like the first and laughed more. The talons scaled my body and stopped at my neck, whipping blood around my chest and onto the floor. The crimson seemed to light the black room and paint a picture of macabre and horror all around. I didn't know why this purgatory was chosen for me. Or why it would be done by someone who I loved and was sure loved me. This wasn't love though, it was madness. And it was all too real._

_I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, willing the pain away. I put lovely thoughts into my head, thinking that if I ignored it, he would end his torment on my physical body and leave me to silently bleed out. But that'd be too easy, and not at all fun._

_The pain stopped. All of it just seemed to freeze, or so I thought. A searing flash of heat struck across my face and legs, and my insides seemed to ignite. I could feel everything like white fire, burning pure and liquefying my insides. Threatening to kill and tear me apart slowly. Piece by piece. I shuttered and tried to grip something, anything to make it stop. To make it go away. I wanted it all to go away, but didn't know what to do in the situation I was in._

_Blood coated one of my eyes and left me temporarily blinded, the crimson in the way of the horrible scene. Blood was everywhere. Inside me, on the floor, and coating Itachi's chest as he pumped more poison inside of me. I could feel myself about to explode, clutching anything I could get my hands on, which was useless because the pain was too great. My throat was dry, at this point talking was impossible, and it probably was better for the man on top of me anyways. He was enjoying himself, ravaging me, moaning and groaning and ripping me apart. Laughing with each cringe that he got to come out of my still and shaky form. He wanted to break the control I wanted to have, to show me what hell and suffering really was. The manifestation of my fear itself. Tearing me apart._

_That was when I broke down, I cried, I shook, I convulsed all over whatever table I lay on. The invisible shackles over my hands let loose and I threw my arms around the man's neck. My insides pulsed and my heart rattled noisily inside me as my body grinded against the table, the friction and intensity making my back bleed. I could hear noises coming from me, but didn't know or even want to think about what they could be. My physical body told me one thing, while my emotional was quick to deny whatever statement the previous would suggest. I would groan into his shoulder, and shake and move my hips against him, and then stop. Denying the fact that it ever happened. I was losing this battle for control, and being on bottom did not give me any edge._

_The pain whipped back into my lower half again and I found myself screaming. My throat was as dry as a desert and I clawed and dug my fingers into Itachi's back, begging him with my hopeless mews to stop. His member hit my prostate and that's when I gave up. The rhythmic pumping seemed to become more sporadic and determined to hit the sweet spot with every thrust. My body was convulsing without my permission, and I was bucking into his cock every chance I got. I could feel the pre cum spilling out of me along with my own juices and my face flushed in shame. I was enjoying it. Every second of the hell I was in, became enjoyable. But it didn't seem to end, and his stamina was never decreasing. My body became limp than and I breathed a deep sigh of a hell of a lot of emotions. I couldn't control myself, couldn't make it end, and couldn't do anything._

_Once again, I was put in a hopeless situation and lead to believe in something ridiculous. He was never going to stop as long as I was here._

_I shut my eyes, felt pressure on my lips, and it ended._


End file.
